The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with an image capture device and to a computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capture device such as a camera or the like. For example, a sewing machine is known that uses an image capture device to capture an image of an area around a needle drop point and displays the captured image on an image display device. A user can enlarge and reduce, as necessary, the size of the image that is captured by the image capture device. By looking at the image that is displayed on the image display device, the user can easily check the needle drop point and the state of the sewing without bringing the user's face close to the area around the needle drop point.